Finally Acknowledged
by Dontcareanymore
Summary: Naruto brought Sasuke back. He's seen as a hero and is finally becoming Hokage. And what about Sakura? Will she admit her true feelings for him? Will Naruto forgive her after years of rejection? Some Naruhina and Naruino but will end with Narusaku Lemon?
1. Depature Unexpected Return

**Hey guys whassup, I'm DontCareAnymore and this here is my first fanfic, ever. I usually read fanfics on my spare time ( which I have little of ) and due to certain events I've gotten a bit more free time ( read my profile if you want to know why )** **and have decided to write a fanfic. I've read a lot of fanfics that I like and some that don't make any sense ( even if they're AU,** ** they still don't make any sense ). So, since this is my first fic, I might suck at it ( read at your own risk, LOL ). Now without further ado. Here it is.**

_Flashback/thought_

**Finally Acknowledged**  
** A Naruto Fanfic by DontCareAnymore**  
** Chapter 1 – Departure / Unexpected Return**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikze , now age 16 was looking out at Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves from atop the Hokage monument. More specifically from atop the Yondaime Hokage's head, who up until recently he viewed as his greatest hero. The only thing running through Naruto's mind when he thought about him was one thing, and one thing only.

Dad. The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, viewed by many as the village's greatest hero and to the rest of the shinobi world as the stongest shinobi of his generation. As Naruto pondered this, another thought came to mind, his mother. A person who at first he thought abandoned him. Now he admired her just as much as he admired his father.

''I still can't believe they're my parents.'' Naruto muttered to himself, remembering what he learned about his mother. Kushina Uzumaki. Former Kunoichi of the now deceased Whirlpool village, a powerful Nin with bright red hair and green eyes. A knack at water based jutsu thanks to her lineage. He learned of her tomboyish attitude from Tsunade, and how most of his attitude came from her. Despite being nearly identical to the Yondaime ( Loving ramen, and hating eat anything healthy ). Naruto chuckled at the thought of Kushina smacking the Yon… his dad upside the head for not chewing his food and just inhale the delicious noodles with a cheesy grin on his face. Not really noticing the person standind behind him.

''Well, time to get going before anyone sees me.'' Naruto said as he stood up. "Naruto.." Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he turned around to his pink haired teammate looking at him with tears in her eyes. _"Sakura-Chan" _ Naruto thought to himself. "You're leaving aren't you… Why… Why are you leaving… Please tell me ..."  
Sakura said as tears started to fall freely from her jade green eyes.  
"You know why." Naruto said in a neutral voice. "You're going to leave just like Sasuke did are'nt you?" "No." Naruto simply answered "I'm not leaving because I want power, I'm leaving because I have to." Naruto said in a much softer tone than before. "Naruto please stay,.. please stay with m..." Sakura started but was interrupted By the blonde haired shinobi. "Please Sakura-chan don't do this." "I brought Sasuke-teme back just like I promised." " And now..." Naruto started but stopped at the feeling of his stomach and heart wrench and tears now started falling from his eyes. "Now you can fulfill your dream of being with and helping him restore his clan." Naruto said while giving a weak smile and thinking back to his and Sasuke's battle.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

"_Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she ran to his unconcious body while Naruto stood a few feet away panting while his wounds started to heal and his chakra reserves started to refill. He remembered the last moment of the fight with Naruto considerably losing the the fight due  
to Sasuke's Sharingan being able to read his movements.Sasuke spinkicked Naruto after dodging a right hook from him.Naruto hit the wall creating a crater. Sasuke quickly did hand seals forming a Chidori. He then charged at Naruto's body inbedded in the wall._

Then suddenly in Sasuke's path stood his other former teammate, Sakura Haruno who was panting heavily from racing to the scene after her battle with the rest of Sasuke's group. This however didn't stop Sasuke, he charged ready to take out anyone in his path. Sakura thought this could be it when suddenly.

A bright yellow flash rushed past her with what look like a rasengan in the palm of his right hand. But something was wrong she thought. Sakura gave a quick glance back only to see Naruto was gone. She then turned back to see Sasuke and the yellow flash were about to collide. Then it hit her. That Rasengan had spirals around it like Naruto's Fuuton Rasengan except it looked bluer and liquid like. Sakura thought quickly. "Water?" She asked herself. As soon as she questioned that thought Naruto and Sasuke collided their attacks.

All that Sasuke thought at the moment was how could that dobe move so fast that even his Sharingan could'nt follow. He was kicked out of that train of thought as he  
realized what Naruto's Rasengan was doing, and it shocked him to the core.

_  
Naruto, who's usually joyful blue eyes were now serious and looked extremely fierce and determined. Naruto's water enhanced Rasengan started conducting the lightning from Sasuke's Raikiri. Before he knew it he was hit in the chest with a lightning/water  
enhanced Rasengan. He hit the opposite wall and rickochet off the wall hitting the floor unconcious._

Sakura was now kneeling beside Sasuke's trying to see if he was badly injured. She started to heal him as soon as she realized Naruto's Rasengan had done a good amount of internal dammage to his body.

Two weeks later much to the council's dismay, Sasuke was seen as a missing Nin and complete traitor by the village of  
Konoha. "Sasuke Uchiha, you are here by imprisoned for conspiracy against Konogakure no sato_." You will also be taken to the intorrogation department and give any information on Orochimaru and Akatsuki's whereabouts." "Take him away!" Tsunade roared as two high class ANBU took the chained Uchiha away. "Now that that has been taken  
care of." Tsunade stated matter-a-factly while pulling out a scroll with the Yondaime's seal on it. Which confused everyone in the room._

"Now to get to what I really called you all here." She opened the old looking scroll and started reading the scroll's contents. If anyone was near the the council's meeting would've heard gasps coming from the council _members and a thud coming from konoha's number one unpredictable ninja as his head hit the hardwood floor at the mention of him being the late Yondaime's one and only son. "Tsunade-sama, surely you can't be serious." Exclaimed Koharu._

"Yes, I am serious and_ I __will honor the great Yondaime's late wish, with full support from the people of Konoha." Everyone in the room grew quiet waiting for her to continue. "Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki will hereby leave the village for as long as necessary to cope with this and train himself to the full extent of both physically and mentally..." Tsunade stopped and sighed as she realized Naruto had now woken up and was starting to sit up as she finished her speech. "For as soon as he returns I will resign myself as Hokage of Konojagakure and Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki will will be named our great village of Konoha's Rokudaime Hokage."_

And BANG there it was, Naruto's head hit the floor yet again at this last statement.

_Flasback end_

So here we are now two days later with Naruto ready to leave with nothing more than his orange and black oufit some of his father's belongings including scrolls on his parent's jutsu. Seeing as he had his father's affinity for wind and his mother's affinity for  
water. Naturally he would want learn to both of his parent's jutsu.

He also had on of his father's white coats and scrolls that Tsunade gave him about economics and other things he would need to learn if he was to be Hokage, along with more words he could'nt even begin to comprehend. Sakura stood there mouth agape and shocked at what Naruto said.

"So keep that Uchiha-teme in his place while I'm gone, ne." Said Naruto giving her a half grin. "Please live happily for me and you, take care Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered loud enough for her to hear as he turned around to leave.

Sakura looked up. "Naruto please wai..." was all Sakura could say before Naruto dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

He appeared at the village gates and turned to face the hokage monument. _"I love you Sakura-chan." And nothing could ever change that, not even Sasuke._ With that last thought Naruto turned and dashed full speed away from his home and home of his precious people. He vowed to return one day protect them with all his heart and strength.  
Back at the Hokage monument a pink haired girl sobbed on her hands and knees while whispering to herself. "I'll wait for you, for as long as it takes..." "I love you Uzumaki Naruto."

**1 and ½ Years Later**

One and half years later we find Sakura Haruno, age 18 and head of Konoha's medic Nin, in her personal office sitting at her desk staring out her third story window thinking about her blonde haired friend. She sighed "It's been too long I hope she's alright.' Sakura said while leaning on her chair. She never really liked sulking so she decided to stand up. Seeing as how slow the hospital was at this moment, she left her office putting her hands in her white lab coat's pockets.

_"Maybe Tsunade-shishou knows what's going on..." "Then again she'd probably say she didn't know anything either." _She sighed at that thought while quickly arriving at the Hokage's office.

She knocked three times on the door. "Come in. Said someone from the other side of it. She openened it to see Tsunade relaxing comfortably in her chair. "Yes, Sakura what is it?" "I'm just worried about Ino, we haven't heard anything from her in a week, and was supposed to arrive two days ago." Sakura answered while Tsunade nodded. "Yes, she was supposed to report back a while ago, but you know how these solo reconnociance missions are." "She might have to cut contact with us, so as to avoid detection." This time Sakura nodded.

"I'll arrange a search party within a three mile radius from the village if you'd like." Sakura thank her sensei and left her office to get back to her duties at the hospital.

A couple miles away a platinum blonde cursed her rotten luck for sneezing while observing an exchange of words from what looked like an Otogakure general and a couple Otogakure Nin, who seemed to be planning an attack of some sort . She had been attacked and chased, suffering from a wound on her left shoulder which took a  
lot of her chakra to heal. The fact that they stopped chasing her after they reached the border of the fire country was a big break, she was dangerously low on chakra.

"I'm still a couple miles off from konoha, I guess I can rest a whi... " Ino couldn't finish her sentence finally succumbing to exhaustion. A few yards away a blonde haired young man heard a thud not to far from where he was sleeping lying on a branch with his back to tree.

" Wonder what that could've been." The man said to himself while standing up and quickly dissapearing in a yellow flash.

He appeared next to a body lying face down on the grass in the middle of the forest. He knelt down the body to check to see if he/she was still breathing. The blonde haired man sighed relieved the she was still breathing. He could tell she was a kunoichi by her soft skin, he turned her over and got more evidence as to why she was shinobi (and some more proof as to why she was a female shinobi) he noticed she was wearing a short purple skirt which only went around her mid thigh.

"So she's from Konoha." the man commented as soon as he noticed the Konoha Hitai-ate 

as a belt. She was also wearing a purple long sleeve jacket-like tanktop with a unzipped green chuunin vest. Then reality struck as he saw her facial features.

"Ino-chan!" "I have get you to a hospital!" The blonde quickly exclaimed. "Well, looks like I'm coming back a little earlier than expected." The young man said as he picked up Ino and disappeared in a flash of even more yellow.

Back in Konoha Tsunade stood at attention as one of her ANBU walked into her office. "Tsunade-sama we've spotted someone about a while away walking towards us." "From what we could tell he seems to be carrying an unconcious Ino Yamanaka in his arms."  
Tsunades eyes slightly widened at the last comment. " Get me Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Sakura Haruno." "And a squad of ANBU, tell them meet me at the front gates." "Hai Tsunade-sama!" replied the ANBU and quickly took off. Tsunade herself stood and quickly headed to Konoha's main gates.

Back with Ino, she was starting to gain conciousnous when she felt something. _"I'm moving."_ she thought to herself. "_He/she seems to have pretty strong arms." "Smells nice too." _She mentally chuckled at that thought.

The blonde haired man shuddered a bit as he felt two soft hands start roaming his chest and stomach. _"My god, I hope he doesn't see me blush, he's definitely a guy that's fit, without being overly musculur."_ were the thoughts running through Ino's mind at this point. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer his chest. The male blonde blushed slightly as he looked down at Ino snuggling herself against his chest.

_"Why am I blushing about this?" _(Ahh, puberty, it hits us all eventually, ne?)the young man thought to himself as he looked up to see a big gate with the konoha leaf symbol in the middle of a green arc that was over the gates. "I'm home." the man muttered to himself looking a bit lower he saw 4 figures side by side with a few feet separating each one. He then looked beyond them to where a few ANBU were standing and a crowd was starting to form. He soon got to about five feet from the front row of people when a man standing to his left asked him a question.

" You, state your name and business with Konoha."

"It's been a while you guys."

Almost everyone looked at him with confused faces. Then it hit her. Whiskers? Sun kissed blonde and spiky hair. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Na.. Na... Naru..." but she was cut off when said man let Ino down gently not expecting 

what was about to happen.

As soon as Ino was let down she did what nobody expected (or did they? Nah!) she turned around wrapped her arms around his neck an pulled his face close to hers. Said man was too shocked to realize what was going on until he felt it. She kissed him.

Her soft lips pressed onto his own and he loved the feeling instantly. She suddenly deepened the kiss. The low moaning sounds could be heard by all the villagers and shinobi alike. They soon broke apart for air and the darker blonde looked at the crowd with a foxy grin and shouted enthusiastically.

"Hey guys, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki at your service!"

Everyone's ( and I me it ) Everyone's brain, malfunctioned, among the few that fainted were a shy pale-eyed Hyuuga, A pink haired medic Nin, a couple dozen fan girls who were drooling over the god-like man that stood before them, and last but not least, a platinum blonde mind jutsu specialist who took a good look at the man standing beside her. She suddenly knocked herself out as a fountain of blood shot out of her nose and she flewback around ten feet.

"I guess they missed me?" Naruto nervously chuckled giving his cheesy foxy grin while  
unconciously putting his finger to his lips where Ino's had just been.

**So there you have, my first fanfic's first chapter. It was kind of rushed and I am a noob at this. So I will gladly take any advice anyone is willing to give in order to make my writing better. So next chapter will be up as soon as I get motivated enough (coughreviews maybe?cough) and remember, for everytime you guys don't review…(dramatic pause) I die a little inside.**

Next Chapter: Getting to know the new Naruto, talk with Tsunade, and the renunion with the Teme!!  


****

'Til next time, see ya-dattebayo!!  
**  
****  
**


	2. Sad Visit Chance Meeting

**Hey you guys, it's me again. I'm sorry if I took too long on putting up this chapter. Thank you to all the people that reviewed and here are some answers to some of your guy's questions:**

Darkwolf1990:Thank you for the offer of being my beta-reader, but i'll probably just continue on my own for now.

Satyanasi420: Sorry for having them being a little OOC, but I'm honestly trying here. Thanks for the review by the way.

Ref346/closet pervert LOL: I'm trying to keep this story believable by normal standards, so a threesome between Naruto, Sakura, and Ino is highly unlikely for now. Though there might be seperate lemon scenes between Naruto and the girls (for instance Naruino then Narusaku).

As for everyone else, thank you for reviewing and for respectfully telling me I have some grammar problems (which I will look into later). Forgive me for not making this chapter longer but I felt pressure from a lot of people liking my story so much and telling me to update soon. Another thing is I'm just setting things up for the next chapter, which will contain a fight (which I have planned out in my head, but I'm having a hard time putting it into words).

Now without further ado…Here it is…

_Flashback/Thought_

** Kyuubi/Inner Sakura**

**Finally Acknowledged**  
**A Naruto Fanfic by DontCareAnymore  
Chapter 2 - Sad Visit / Chance Meeting******

****

Somehow everyone gathered around the village gates were able to regain complete conciousness ( except a certain blonde who remained on the floor completely knockedout ) then there was the Hyuuga Heiress who as soon as she looked Naruto up and down fainted ( again ).

"Naruto?" "Naruto, look at yourself man what happened?" "On second thought don't answer that, too troublesome." muttered the man who could now be easily identified as Shikamaru.

"Naruto welcome back buddy!" said Chouji while he stopped munching on a few chips as he welcomed our blonde hero back to his home. At this point everyone was looking at the new and improved Naruto.

He stood easily around six feet tall with a black long sleeve shirt which hugged his upper body, which was obviously well-toned yet slim. Black baggy shinobi pants that went down to his ankles where white bandages covered them. Black shinobi sandles, and his father's white coat to top it all off. His hitai-ate was clearly taken off due to the fact that he didn't want to be easily identified. He looked exactly like the Yondaime except for the fact that he had whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Naruto come to my office after you've gotten reaquainted with everyone." "We've got much to talk about." Stated Tsunade as soon as she regained enough composure turn around. and walk back to the Hokage tower.

" So what have you guys been doin' since I've been gone?" " And where's the teme?" " Shouldn't he be here with you Sakura?" Naruto asked half confused, half sad as he forced those words out.

" He's probably at the Uchiha compound." answered Shikamaru when it was obvious the pink haired konuochi standing next to him wasn't going to answer. She was clearly in a daze just looking at Naruto.

" Ow, what hit me?" groaned out the now standing Ino. Who quickly blushed as she saw Naruto staring at her with a confused and bit of shock on his look.

" Oi, Ino-pig, what's wrong with you, kissing Naruto out of nowhere like that?!" " He clearly enjoyed enjoyed it so I don't see anything wrong with it, forehead-chan!" " Besides it's not 

like you care." " Of course I care, I care because I lo..."

" Come on you guys let's go get something to eat while we talk!" Naruto quickly interrupted Sakura while his stomach groweled a little bit and everyone around him sweatdropped. " And no, I'm not gonna force you guys to eat ramen."

" Sounds good." quickly stated Ino who by now grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm and started dragging him towards the downtown of Konoha with a big smile on her face.

" I can't, I have to get back to patrol, but maybe later." " Come on Chouji." said Shika as he started to walk the other way with Chouji following closely behind. " Hold on I'm coming too." said Sakura as she started to run after the two blondes. " I g-g-guess I can if I'm n-n-not much of a bother." asked Hinata timidly while stuttering through most of the sentence.

" Of course Hinata, but you have to hurry up!" shouted Naruto from a couple dozen feet away, with Ino still dragging him by the arm. " Arigato, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered to herself as she started to quickly run after the group. Leaving a group of villagers with  
confused looks on their faces. And recieving a few glares from the newly acquired Naruto fan-girls.

As soon as they got to the restaurant Ino was looking for, they entered and Ino sat next to Naruto while Sakura and Hinata sat across from them. " What can I get for you today?" asked the young waitress who quickly blushed glancing over at Naruto. " Well I've never really been here before so..." " We'll have everything on the menu!" yelled Naruto, interrupting Sakura.

He recieved a few sweatdrops from all four females. " Everything sir?" asked a nervous waitress who's face became even more flushed as soon as Naruto shot her his patented foxy grin and happily yelled. " Of course, dattebayo!" with this the waitress took her leave and left a blushing Ino and Sakura. Hinata on the verge of fainting with just that smile of his.

" So what have you guys been up to?" "Well Ino-pig here works part time at the hospital and part time at the interrogation department." " I'm currently the head of Konoha's hospital while Hinata's training with her father to get ready to take head of the Hyuuga clan." answered Sakura with one of those all-knowing looks, yet with a quiet yet sad tone. "Whoa, looks like I've missed a lot, ne?" " Well w-w-what about y-y-you Naruto-kun?" Hinata managed to stutter out.

" Well I didn't plan on coming back to Konoha 'til a couple more years." " Tsunade no baa-chan said she'd ignaugarate me as Rokudaime Hokage as soon as I came back."

Not far away a blonde Godaime Hokage sneezed and thought about when a certain brat would come to her office. " That brat has no idea what he's getting himself into." whispered 

Konoha's current Hokage and grinned evily as she eyed the 4 foot stack of paperwork on her desk. " As soon as that brat becomes Hokage, I'll never have to see you again!" the busty blonde yelled as she pointed at the stack of paperwork,she then started chuckling, suddenly turning into a full blown maniacle laughter. She then took out a sake bottle from one of her drawers and started drinking away her problems.  
**Now back with our hero.**

" So I just trained on my ninjutsu and taijutsu, and before I even knew it a year and a half had gone by." " So you're going to be like the youngest Hokage ever?" " You're like what,18?" " Ino you baka, you're 18, he's a year younger than you!" "Be quiet forehead, because last time I checked you're as old as me, which makes him a year younger  
than you too!" " Which means..." both girls looked over at Naruto who was sweatdropping at the two kunoichi's argument. Then at Hinata who was twiddling with her thumbs. " That Hinata here, is the only one younger than him." both the blonde and pink haired kunoichi groaned out and started sulking, thinking somewhere along the lines of men liking younger women.

After their food arrived they decided to eat in silence for a while. Which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto who saw Sakura was deep in thought, poking her food with her chopsticks. He  
felt someone staring at him and looked to his right, only to look away quickly after watching Ino "eye-rape" him with a dreamy look on her face. He then noticed Hinata shooting glances his way, then quickly bowing her head with a flushed face. Feeling the tension, he quickly decided that if he spoke up and said the wrong thing, he'd just make things worst. So he stayed quiet.

30 minutes later after the food arrived and they ate (Naruto eating most of it, since did order EVERYTHING), they decided to go their separate ways. Hinata had to go back  
to the Hyuuga compound, while Ino had to go tend to her family's flower shop since her parents were busy. So that left Naruto and Sakura to walk over to the hospital and Hokage tower's direction.

"So Naruto what are you gonna do later after you talk to Shishou?" Sakura nearly whispered "Huh?" Responded Naruto while turning to look at Sakura who had her head turned downwards. " I asked if you were doing anything later today." Sakura added as she turned to Naruto with a sad expression. _"Don't give me that look, damnit!"_ Naruto mentally yelled, only to get a response almost immediately by our favorite nine-tailed fox.

**"Oi kit, shut up I'm trying to get some sleep he-OH MY GOD!!" "How in world are you gonna turn that face down kit?!"** _"Be quiet stupid fox, I liked you better when you were asleep." _**"Fine then be that way… Bitch." **Kyuubi snorted out as he layed back down to take another nap. "Listen Sakura I..." Naruto stopped when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to find his Konohamaru ninja corps. with Konohamaru grinning a little too evily.

"Oi Konohamaru, are you stalking me?" "Well it wasn't my idea, it was Moegi's." "Moegi?" Naruto asked as he looked towards Konohamaru's left to find said girl drooling. "Listen I have to get to baa-chan's office soon, so I'll see you guy's later." Naruto chuckled nervously as he dissapeared in a flash of yellow. Leaving a confused Konohamru and Udon, and Moegi pouting. While Sakura just walked in direction of the hospital with an upset look.

" Hey Tsunade baa-chan!" Yelled Naruto as he appeared in front of Tsunade's desk. "Shut up brat and take a seat!" The Hokage yelled back as she hurled a bottle of sake towards her fellow blonde's head. Much to her surprise he grabbed it in mid-air and sat down like she said, placing the bottle on her desk. "So what'd want to talk to me about baa-chan?"  
_"Just this once I gonna let it slide brat!"_ Tsunade groweled in her mind.

"Listen Naruto, you're gonna have to learn how to run the village before you become Hokage, so I'm gonna have you take over my position for a day." "Depending on how well you do I'll decide if you're ready to take my place as Hokage perminently." "Come back in  
two days at exacly 7 am with an assistant to help you." "Is that all baa-chan?" "And take this too." Tsunade said while handing Naruto a small scroll which he took and asked "What's this baa-chan?" "They're directions to Minato's estate outside of Konoha, Naruto."

"What about my old appartment, and do you know where Sasuke is?" "I'm gonna tear  
it down, and as for Sasuke, he was realeased about six months ago." "He should be around Konoha somewhere, it won't be too hard since he's got around 10 ANBU watching him 24/7." "Alright then, I'll see you in two days baa-chan!" Naruto grinned happily as he dissapeared in a flash of yellow, barely avoiding the same sake bottle thrown at him  
again. "Dammit, almost caught him off guard that time." Tsunade muttered to herself.  
"Shizune!!" "Bring me more sake!!"

_"I guess I should visit Ero-sennin since I'm not doing anything important."_ Naruto thought sadly as he walked through Konoha's streets heading to the Yamanaka flowershop smiling and waving at the people who looked at him as a hero and not a supposed demon. He arrived a couple minutes later and walked in into the shop. "Welcome can I..." "Naruto kun!" Ino shouted as soon as she realized who was in her shop. "So finally deciding to take up my offer of a date huh?" Ino cooed seductively as Naruto chuckled nervously.

"You owe me at least that for the kiss I gave you." she added as her smile faded and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Oh alright I'll take you on a date Ino-chan." Naruto  
quickly said as soon as he realized Ino was getting ready to do the hand seals to the infamous "Puppy-Eye no Jutsu". "Arigato Naruto-kun!" she shouted happily. "Great, now can you help me out on choosing some flowers." "Sure Naruto-kun." Ino responded as she started to lead him through the flower shop.

"So, who are they for Naruto-kun?" "They're for someone special to me so I want you help me pick out the best ones." Naruto said in a somewhat sad voice. "Don't you think you've 

wasted enough time on billboard brow already Naruto?" " They're not for her Ino-chan." " Oh, I'm sorry I just thought that you... You know..." " It's okay Ino-chan, but you can come visit them with me if you want... And then I'll take you somewhere for our date after." _"Them?"_ Ino thought. " Alright Naruto-kun let me just get changed an..." "It's alright Ino-chan you can go like that." "You don't need to change, you look cute enough like that already." Naruto commented and shot her his foxy grin.

After that, Naruto payed for the two sets of flowers and they left after Ino closed up the shop. They walked through town side by side recieving a few smiles and waves by some of the villagers while Ino recieved a few glares and envious looks by most of female population. They arrived by one of the training grounds on the outskirts of Konoha.

"Naruto, where are we?" "We're in team 7's training grounds, I just need to leave these flowers off then we can go wherever you want to go, alright Ino-chan?" "Alright Naruto-kun." she responded as they stopped in front of a black stone with names engraved on it.

"Ohayo… Jiraiya-sensei..." Naruto started as his eyes started to water, and Ino just watched as Naruto started to breakdown in front of her. "I brought some flowers that Ino-chan helped me pick out, so you better like them ero-sennin." Naruto said softly as he let  
a smile cross his tear strained face. "And you too mom and dad." "I never really met you guys but I... I... Really miss you guys so much." "I just wish I could meet you guys at least once, and to ask if you're proud of me." Naruto continued while calming himself down and tears slowly faded. "Of course they're proud of you Naruto-kun." Ino whispered in his ear as she knelt down, wrapped her arms around him from behind and laid her head on his shoulder. "Arigato... Ino-chan." Naruto whispered back as he started to stand up. "Now come on Ino-chan, I still owe you a date remember."

**Fast forward to 6pm**

"I'll see around Naruto-kun!" "Bye Ino-chan!" The two blondes said their goodbyes as they went separate ways. Naruto was walking to his old appartment to get a good night's sleep when... "So, you really are back eh, dobe." said the man who stood in front of Naruto's path. "Nice to see you too, teme." "Here for a rematch or want me to help you get those ANBU off your back?" Naruto smirked as he remembered what Tsunade told him about Sasuke's current predicament. "You wish dobe, so training ground 7?" Sasuke said while  
smirking also. "Training ground 7 it is, teme." Naruto answered as he and Sasuke dashed in the direction of the direction of the training grounds.

Somewhere else in Konoha a pink haired kunoichi who had just finished her shift at Konoha's hospital. _"Maybe he just doesn't love me anymore."_ Sakura mused. _"Maybe he's finally had enough, and just hates me."_ She thought as her eyes started to water.

**"Of course he still loves us, we just gotta show him we love him just as much! Cha!"**  


Inner Sakura yelled. _"Oh great, you're back... What do you want?"_ **"What do I want... Don't you mean... What do we want?" " Do I have to spell it out dammit**_**!"**__ "Fine what is it?" _Sakura thought back, only to wince at Inner Sakura's tone of voice as soon as she responded**... "We want Naruto-Kun, and we want him now!!"** _"But what if..."_ **"What if nothin'!" "He still loves us just as much as he did back then, but now it's our turn to show we love him too! Shannaro!"** Inner Sakura interrupted and started to punch the air  
randomly. "Alright, but I guess I'll ask Kakashi-sensei if he's seen him." Sakura muttered to herself. "Kakashi-sensei's probably at his home right now, if not then he's probably at the memorial stone by the training grounds." Sakura mentally noted as she quickly picked up her pace towards the Kakashi's home.


	3. History Rematch Pt 1

**Okay, now I know I took too damn long to post this chapter up and it's not even that long. Again I am truly sorry about this, but I will try to update sooner and not keep you guys waiting too long. Since this is just an idea that popped into my head one day, I just felt I needed to get it outta ma mind. I really wouldn't mind someone using this idea that my story is based on, in fact I'd be flattered if someone, anyone used it. But enough about that let's get to real matter at hand So here it is…**

**Oh, and before I forget…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I'm mostly doing this for the sake of . So bring on your lawyers Kishimoto and let's have a brawl! ( No really please don't sue me)**

_Flashback/Thought_**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura**  
**  
Finally Acknowledged**  
**A Naruto Fanfic by DontCareAnymore  
Chapter 3- History / Rematch Pt 1**

Sakura had lost count on how many times she had rung the door bell and called her  
sensei's name. "I guess this means he's at the gravestone." Sakura sighed as she began walking away from Kakashi's apartment door. She didn't want to get there too late so she decided to pick up the pace towards team 7's training grounds.

Kakashi looked up from his book to the black rock with names engraved on it. "Gomen sensei..." The silver man whispered to himself as he kept a stern look towards the names  
engraved on the stone and put his book away. The truth was Kakashi knew who Naruto's dad was, he had always known. When Naruto was hated, when he was beaten, Kakashi would always get there on time before it got out of hand. He cursed himself for not being able protect him more. He cursed himself for letting his teammates down. He cursed himself for letting his sensei down.

_"Senju (Shodaime) taught his younger brother(Nidaime)... The Nidaime taught Sarutobi  
(Sandaime)...Sarutobi taught Jiraiya and Tsunade (Godaime)... Jiraiya taught Minato _

_(Yondaime)... Minato taught me... And I failed at teaching Naruto (future Rokudaime)..."_ The Jounin thought sadly, remembering the history behind team 7.

_"In the end Jiraiya had to teach the next Hokage... again." "If I had the chance... If I just had the chance... I would have made everything right."_ Kakashi thought while looking up to the sky.

"If you can hear me... Somewhere out there... Rin..." "Not a day goes by in which I wish it was me instead of Obito." Kakashi sadly whispered. "That's why... I won't let my students turn out like us." "I won't let them lose one another to finally realize how much they mean to each other." He whispered to himself with new found determination. Even though they weren't kids anymore. Even though they had surpassed him. Even though they weren't  
team 7 anymore. He failed once, but he vowed to make this world a better place for his precious people. For his sensei's sake... For Rin and Obito's sake... For their sake. He vowed not to let history repeat itself. Kakashi's mind wandered thinking of the three genin he had once called "his students".

"Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi turned around to find his only female student. He smiled at the fact that even after all that's happened, they still called him "sensei". "Ohayo Sakura, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." "I was wondering if you could help me..." Sakura bit her bottom lip  
for a second before continuing. "Can you help me in getting Naruto fall in love with me, and not hate me anymore?" She asked barely above a whisper while putting her head down. Kakashi remained quiet for a while.

Now that I think about... Sasuke's just the way I was... Sakura was almost identical to Rin when it came to it... And Naruto... Naruto was like Obito. _"That's where the similarities end."_ Kakashi thought confidently. He put a hand on the bubble gum haired girl's shoulder in front of him. "Sakura..." "Naruto, will always be Naruto." Sakura looked up to her eye-smiling sensei, and began to smile herself. "He loved you before even he knew it, and I'm sure that hasn't changed either."

"Arigatou Kakashi-sensei."

"No problem Saku..." The silver haired shinobi stopped immediately and turned towards the center of the training grounds when he felt two chakra signatures suddenly spike. He turned to his right only to get a quick nod from the girl standing there as they quickly dashed towards the direction of the large reading of chakra.

**Training Ground 7****  
**

"So we're here, now..." Naruto stopped as a dozen ANBU stepped out of the shadows and stood either behind or beside him. Naruto turned to them, then back to Sasuke. "Don't interfere!"

"Hai Naruto-sama." One of the ANBU quickly replied as he and the rest of them dissapeared into the shadows to watch the fight from a safe distance.

Sasuke smirked as he activated his Sharingan. "You just gonna stand there or should I go first dobe."

"I'll let you have the first shot teme." Naruto grinned as Sasuke charged him at  
full speed. Naruto immediately charged also and soon they met each other with a punch that both caught with their spare arms. They let each other go and jump back a few feet. Naruto quickly flash stepped and elbowed Sasuke in the stomach sending him crashing into a tree. Naruto then dodged a few shuriken coming from his left only to see  
Sasuke coming from his right... Chidori chirping and flashing in his left hand. Sasuke shoved his Chidori at Naruto who quickly caught Sasuke's wrist, the chirping didn't stop however. Naruto, realizing this and observing Sasuke's growing smirk reacted quick.

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled as he barely blocked Sasuke's right-handed chidori with a Rasengan on his left hand. The explosion blasted them both back a few feet. They stared each other down, neither moving or noticing their surrounding environment... Or the arrival of the Sakura Haruno and Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura was about to run and stop them when... She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head too see the copy nin with his Sharingan pulled out. "Sakura, remember what Naruto said about... this." The silver-haired Jounin explained as he turned back  
to fight. Sakura did also and looked directly at Naruto. She felt pain run through her heart as she remembered that day five years ago...

_Flashback no jutsu /5 years ago  
_  
_  
"Sakura..." Sakura looked up to see Naruto with cold emotionless blue  
eyes. She frowned inwardly at the missing suffix to her name. "Don't  
interfere." Naruto stated coldy as her eyes widened in shock and  
started to water at the thought of what her teammates were doing...  
what they were going to do if their Sensei hadn't stepped in. She  
frowned at that moment._

Why did it hurt... why did it hurt so bad now that she thought about it... had her lovable blonde baka EVER talk to her like that. Had she fallen in love with him so much that she felt a pang of guilt that almost made her brake down everytime she felt it. Had all these years of rejection turned the future blonde Hokage into the person she saw that day... And 

all because... because if him. She turned to Sasuke who also had his eyes on blonde that stood before him. Sharingan blazing. She hated that raven haired man to a point now... but he was still a teammate and a close friend. Her eyes started to water at the memory of the beginning of Sasuke's retrieval  
mission...

"_Please Naruto... please Naruto you have to bring him back... you're the only one who can bring him back." Sakura choked out while sobbing and holding her shoulders. "Sakura-chan loves Sasuke very much..." " I know that feeling..." " the feeling of loving  
someone, who could never love you back." Sakura's eyes widened and she looked up to see Naruto smiling at her. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll definitely bring Sasuke back." "That's a promise of a lifetime!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up at that moment. "A-Arigatou N-Naruto." Sakura stammered barely above a whisper._

_Flashback End_

Had she really ignored Naruto's heart breaking... for the sake of being with that... that  
bastard that only blinded her to what was in front of her this whole time. But was she any different... was she any different than him... had she not also ignored and turned down a person that completely devoted himself to her... a person that worshipped the ground she  
walked on. That person that everyday had a bright smile just for her... that person that without any remorse, regret, or hint of lie reminded her everyday that... he LOVED her with all his heart. Tears started to silently fall from her eyes as she continued to stare at two of the people that dramatically changed her life and probably will continue to do so... forever.

**Back with Naruto.** Naruto mentally yelled.

"Oi, baka Kitsune!!"

**"What the hell do you want now kit?" **Kyuubi half yawned back to his jailor.

_"Ya still wanna have a private 'chat' with an Uchiha?"_ This apparently sparked some interest from Kyuubi no Kitsune as it grew silent for a moment before speaking up_. "And what did you have in mind towards making that happen kit?"_ Naruto proceeded to explaining to lord of demons his intentions. Sure he could've beaten Sasuke to a pulp in a flash with his father's technique. But where's the fun in that?

More than anything he wanted to show the Uchiha-teme that going through harsh times with friends made you stronger... that shedding tears for them made you stronger than anyone in this world.

"Oi teme..."

"What now dobe?" Sasuke growled out without losing eye contact with the blonde.

"Are you going to use that Mangekyou Sharingan of yours, or did you kill you brother  
just for the hell of it?" Naruto asked and smirked at Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke gritted his teeth and glared at his 'best friend'

"Be quiet dobe!" "What the hell would you know?!" Sasuke yelled in a blind rage. It's true Itachi Uchiha had slaughtered most of the Uchiha clan... yet he hadn't done it under hatred or disgust. He had done it out of duty towards his village. He killed everyone... his family...  
his friends... but he couldn't bring himself to kill his own little brother. Hearing everything that had happened, Sasuke hated the village, he hated the Hokage, but more than anything, he hated the council for ordering the death of his clan. He attacked Konoha with  
revenge literally running through his veins.

"Fine then you asked for it!" Sasuke shouted as he blinked and opened his eyes to reveal his newly acquired Mangekyou Sharingan. He smirked as he looked Naruto in the eye and whispered... "Tsukuyoumi." He never noticed Naruto's fang-like grin, red eyes with slits and more defined whiskers that appeared for a split second as he entered the world of Tsukuyoumi with what he thought was Naruto's soul in tow.

**In Tsukuyoumi**.

"Now I'm gonna show you what real pain is dobe, for the next 72 hours I'm gon..." Sasuke  
smirked but stopped and his eyes widened at the sight of the empty wooden cross in front of him.

**"It's been a while since I've met an Uchiha personally."** Sasuke immediately felt an extreme amount of powerful demonic chakra and killing intent radiating from behind him.  
All he could do at the moment was yell at the top of his lungs in his mind about what he was truly feeling at that moment. "DAMN YOU TO HELL DOBE!!"

**So there you have, chapter 3. Again I'm sorry if I took too long to update. I will update immediately when possible. So review and/or flame me for being a complete TEME but just do it without holding anything back, I completely accept the fact I deserve it.**


	4. Rematch Pt2 Thank You

**Again I'm sorry about taking a whole week to post this chapter. I'm not a good story writer, it's just not something that comes naturally to me. So I hope this chapter makes up for my innability to post it sooner. Anyways… Enjoy…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did… my girlfriend would kick my ass for rating it NC-17 and giving Naruto his own harem (while Sasuke gets Tsunade, LOL).

_Flashback/Thought_****

Kyuubi/Inner Sakura

Finally Acknowledged  
A Naruto Fanfic by me; Dontcareanymore  
Chapter 4 - Rematch Pt 2. / Thank You

72 hours...

72 hours had gone by in Sasuke's Tsukuyoumi world. While back in the real world only a few seconds. Sasuke came too and immediately fell to his knees. Naruto saw this and felt his favorite bijuu seal itself back into his mind.

"That was just a couple moments teme." "Imagine having him inside him since the day you were born." "It's definitely not pretty having him in your mind 24 hours a day." Naruto stated.

**"You're saying it like it's a bad thing kit?"**

_"Of course it is Kyuubi-teme, or did you forget what you made me do to Sakura-chan that day on the bridge?"_ Kyuubi remained quiet remembering the what happened on the Heaven and Earth bridge 2 years ago.

**"I'm not one to apologize, but you've earned my respect since then kit."**

"Fine, so what did you do to him in there anyways?"

**"Well I caught him off guard at first but then he saw your mind wasn't there and **

**he..."** Kyuubi chuckled a bit in Naruto's mind before continuing. "**He started cursing your name while running around like a little bitch!"** At this Kyuubi couldn't help but laugh his ass off. **"I caught him after a while, and clawed at him for around 24 hours 'til I got bored."** Naruto shuddered a bit after hearing that. **"Next came my favorite past-time of using humans as chew toys." **Naruto chuckled at that last comment. **"There is something you should know though kit..."  
**  
_"What is it Kyu-teme?"  
_  
**"It seems as though the hebi-teme hasn't left our world completely, yet."  
**  
_"The hell do mean by that?"_ Naruto thought for a moment after Kyuubi didn't respond. "Orochimaru." Naruto growled out.

**"Seems like he's keeping him supressed through sheer will power kit."  
"I stopped with the torture after it was obvious that I was breaking  
his will power."**

_ "What would have that caused Kyu-teme?"  
_  
**"Aren't you listening baka, if I were to have kept going... that snake bastard  
would've completely taken him over." **

_"Just like you did to me, ne, Kitsune-teme." _  
**  
"In a way... but who knows what would have really happened." "End this as quick as possible kit, our spectators don't seem to be enjoying this too much."  
**  
Naruto quickly turned to his left and spotted the rest of team 7. Kakashi had his Sharingan pulled out while Sakura was watching them intently with teary eyes.

_"Dammit, she's probably worried about her 'Sasuke-kun'."_ Naruto mentally spat  
out. Even after everything he had done... she probably still wanted Sasuke... she was probably still that same person from the academy years. Sure she had shown a lot more affection towards him after he came back from his training trip with Jiraiya. But somehow he felt like a complete idiot... he was just some kind of replacement for Sasuke anyways... a silver medal to be won after it was apparent that the gold was clearly was out of her reach. But then there's Ino...

_Flashback no Jutsu_

"Thanks for taking out Naruto-kun!"  


_  
" I did owe you a date anyway, Ino-chan. Naruto grinned happily. "So, does this mean we're... you know..."_

"Only if... you want... to..." At this Ino looked a bit down. So what if she was named most attractive kunoichi in Konoha, it makes no difference if there's no more single men around. Come to think of it, the only guys she'd found herself pinning for were Sasuke and maybe even Shikamaru at one point.

Shikamaru however... even if he hadn't gone around announcing it to everyone and the fact that when she ask him about a certain fan wielding sand kunoichi, he'd just mutter 'troublesome' and remain quiet for the rest of the conversation. I mean come on, he was barely in his late teens and she had already entered her twenties.

And Sasuke... she didn't really trust Sasuke anymore, in fact nobody did. She told herself she wouldn't throw away her friendship with Sakura over some guy. Now she looked at herself and inwardly sighed. She was ruining her friendship all over again... surprisingly though, it was over the supposed 'dead last' this time. But... she looked up at him blushed a little... he was definitely as hot as Sasuke, maybe even hotter, and the fact that he showed emotion was a big plus. He was really deep in thought right now. So she smirked... stepped in front of him... and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I-I-Ino-chan?"

"In case you don't know, that's a yes." She smiled brightly, but mentally frowned. She wasn't as smart as Sakura, but she wasn't as dumb as Naruto when it came to relationships. She had a rival in her best friend and a certain shy Hyuuga. Also, she could've sworn she'd seen a couple dozen rabid fan-girls chant and worship a Naruto plushie.

Naruto smiled, but he also frowned inwardly... "Sakura-chan." he thought.

"I'll see you around Naruto-kun!"

"Bye Ino-chan!" They went their seperate ways to think about what they were going to do about this 'relationship'.

Flashback End

_"Sasuke."_ Naruto thought as he looked straight at his rival.

**"Quit lyin' to yourself kit, your Hokage told you he was released about half a year ago."** Naruto's eyes widened at that realization. Why wasn't Sakura running to the teme's side... why wasn't she wearing the Uchiha clan symbol, completely devoting herself to the 

so called 'prodigy'. His eyes widened a bit more when he caught her staring... at him. Had she really come around and started to care for him even more... could she really love him in the way he always wished she would. He couldn't help it... even after all this time... even after all the pain he went through... a feeling of happiness and love swelled inside of him at that. But with it came a feeling of pain and... hate. Sure he didn't hate her... on the contrary... he loved her... but the temptation to put her through what he had gone through was growing intensely. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do something so harsh.

_"Arghh, I just don't know what to do anymore, I told her I love her countless times." "Now, it's her turn..."  
_  
**"Whatever floats your boat kit."**

_"Maybe if..."_

**"Oh can we please get on with it!"** Growled Kyuubi.

_"Fine!"_ Naruto mentally yelled back**.**

"...bitch."

"Oi teme, why don't we end this... here and now." The blonde stated authoritively. Sasuke started to weakly stand up.

"What the hell was that for dobe!" Sasuke seemed to have recovered enough to glare at Naruto.

"Don't worry 'bout it teme, I owed Kyu-teme a favor."

"Whatever..." Sasuke smirked weakly as he stood up straight. That 'private session' with the lord of demons really wore him out... but he was an Uchiha... honesty be damned, he wasn't about to show the 'dead last' he could easily collapse at any moment from just that. "Are you just gonna stand there or are we really gonna finish this, Naruto?"

"You bet Sasuke-teme!" Naruto beamed happily. The Uchiha quickly did the hand seals to his now more powerful Chidori. It was larger, reaching up to Sasuke's elbow... it was definitely louder, but Naruto couldn't help put on a huge grin on his face. The Uchiha looked questioningly at him before the blonde talked. "It's just like last time isn't it... Except this time, no false power." "We'll just use true strength, teme!" Naruto shouted excitingly as he held his hand up in front of himself.

Surprisingly enough, no shadow clones were needed since a normal Rasengan formed  
itself on Naruto's palm. _"This is all I need."_ Naruto thought to himself. Before anyone watching this confrontation could even so much as flinch... A loud booming noise was 

heard and a gust of wind shot itself from point of impact.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the power of both his students' attacks...

_"Even someone who has no shinobi experience could make out the enormous amount of chakra coming from them... its clearly visible!"_ The copy-Nin thought. He turned to his  
right at Sakura who seemed to have covered her face from the initial explosion. She recovered quickly and just looked at her teammates' showdown, completely awe-struck.

Sure she was strong, and she knew it. She was taught by a legendary Sannin... but so were they... and after looking on at their fight (along with some internal debate); she  
concluded. Just as she was about to voice her conclusion...

"They're definitely at a whole new level." Her sensei from her Genin days summed up. She turned to him with a confused look. Kakashi turned back to her and smiled under his mask. "I don't think even Sannin level nin could be on par with them." Sakura's eyes widened after hearing that statement. Could they have surpassed everyone through different ways? If so could she have surpassed her own sensei without actually noticing? She would find out soon enough, but for now she turned back to the fight.

This was it... was the person striving for revenge and discarding all his friends for the sake of gaining power... was he who wanted power for revenge the strongest? Or was it the one who fought and protected his loved ones will all he had... was he who trained and put himself through hell and back, for the sake of others, stronger?

It had only been about a minute, but it felt like an eternity for Sasuke Uchiha. The raven-haired man looked directly at his whisker-marked rival and smiled. A genuine smile you'd never even imagine you'd see on someone like the Uchiha 'avenger' plastered itself on his  
face. Said Uchiha continued to smile as he relaxed and awaited the inevitable.

Naruto saw this and he too, genuinely smiled. A huge gust of wind blasted in every direction from the training grounds. Kakashi and Sakura covered their faces for a second time. They recovered at the same time... and both went wide-eyed as the dust and debris  
cleared. They too, brightly smiled. There... in the middle of a medium-sized crater stood one Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto standing firmly, head held high, with a grin on his face. Next to him, with one arm around the blonde's shoulder and upper back was one barely concious Uchiha Sasuke.

"H-hey dobe..."

"What is it teme?"

"A-arigatou..."

Naruto smiled even wider at this."Whatever..." He tried his best at doin' the 'I don't really care Sasuke imitation', but failed miserably as he started chuckling softly. _"Brother..."_

That was two days ago...

Today's the day he was going to take Tsunade's position for a day. Yesterday he spent most of his time looking for his father's old estate. It was easy getting his stuff from his old apartment settle in...

The place was HUGE compared to his old apartment. It was definitely a Hokage's home, and if the fact that it was very well hidden was any indication ... it was definitely awesome. It was three story estate with both Japanese and western styles to it. Its right next to an anverage sized lake with its own waterfall and river. What really caught the future Hokage's eyes however… were the 7 square miles of private traing grounds. He was definitely gonna have some fun there.The house itself had a unique design to it. The first story had a large living room with an equally sized kitchen and dining room. Much to the blonde Jinchuuriki's dismay... there was no ramen.

In fact the place was almost completely empty. The only things there were furniture and  
some dusty pictures. He smiled as he remembered the people on those pictures; one was a picture of Jiraiya and his Genin team, including his own father. His other favorite one was his dad's own Genin team... who knew Kakashi had worn that same mask since his Genin days? The second floor was...

"N-N-Naruto-kun." Naruto turned to his right and smiled at his assistant for the day.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Hinata blushed a brighter red at the added suffix.

"We s-should h-hurry N-Naruto-kun."

"Yeah you're right, Tsunade-baa-chan's gonna be mad at me if I get there late." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled nervously. "At least I know you won't hit me Hinata-chan." Naruto grinned out. Hinata smiled and decided she was going to tell him how she felt about him by the end the day. This was her chance after all. She had liked him before anyone… so she at least had the right to tell him how she felt.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hmn"

"Arigatou..."

**So there you have it… Chapter 4. Review/flame if you so wish. I would also like to point out some things:**

One:This will be my ONLY chapter fic. Might do sequels/prequels and drabbles but they will most likely be One-shots since I can't dedicate myself to fanfic writing.

Two: The 'good stuff' (lemons as some of you call them) will not come (no pun intended) until the last chapter(s). On that note this fic will only be around 7-10 chapters long. So thank you for reading and… Narusaku 4ever!! Believe it!! (couldn't help it)


End file.
